Slow Spin
by geeg333
Summary: Cobb and Arthur are up against a very powerful man that plans to bankrupt Saito, and they need to change his mind...


Spinning

Chapter 1

Cobb stared at the top to make sure it was still spinning. The texture of the wood that the top spun on made it sound like a slow gun battle. Cobb grabbed the top and ran up the stairs. He was in a room now. Arthur would have the information that he needed. There was something about this extraction that bothered Cobb. He didn't know what it was but it felt as if any moment a subconscious enemy would appear just in time to destroy any hopes of Cobb being stealthy.

-The dream needed to seem real or there would be no chance-

Saito said this would be a tough one, Cobb thought to himself. A man named Gerald Fitzer was planning on bankrupting Saito and Saito had no idea why. He hired Cobb to enter Fitzer's dream and find out why he was planning this. Once he located the information he would destroy it. The only thing is that this man knows about inception and is always aware of his dreams. Tough job. Cobb made sure his gun was loaded and ready. He needed to be sure that it could save him if he needed it.

For a moment Cobb thought of her, and then quickly remembered what happened when he did. Subconscious was a tricky thing to deal with. Ideas can just pop into your head and you have to learn how to control them, learn how to stay away from them. Learn to forget them. Like he told her before, she was just a shade. Cobb looked for something in the room he was in. Arthur told him there would be a brief case that he needed to find in that room. Looking around always made Cobb nervous. He didn't want to find something that would affect the outcome of the dream.

Cobb found the briefcase and and grabbed it. Cold to the touch, the metal shined and gave off an uneasy feeling. Cobb opened it. There was a note inside that said North corridor, 2:00-Arthur. The Target would be there and Arthur and Cobb would have to go another level deep to find where Fitzer was going to be. He grabbed the brief case and threw it in the trash. He didn't want the dreamer to see it and suspect anything. Cobb headed for the door to the room he was in and opened it. He was on a bridge. In between sky scrapers. Like something out of a movie. Cobb always thought it was interesting that Architects would build bridges between buildings this high up.

Arthur looked at his watch. 1:58. Arthur was always a precise man. Cobb did what he needed to do to get the job done and Arthur always followed through. He looked out the window of the 200 story building he was in. It was amazing what Ariadne could come up with. Amazing that something like this could come from one persons imagination. Just as soon as Arthur looked out the window a bullet burst through the glass. Arthur grabbed his gun and ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and opened the door to the bridge.

Cobb ran towards Arthur. Gun ready. He could see someone running through a hallway in the building Arthur was in. His reflection glistened through the window like a target behind clear glass. He fired. direct hit in the chest. The man dropped and disappeared as if he was never there. More bullets came like rain from higher floors from both buildings. The bridge was washed over with bullet holes. "We gotta get outta here, some how Richards found out he was dreaming." said Arthur. "Shit, we'll have to get out of the Doctors office before He wakes up." Cobb yelled over the gun fire. "Do you have anything?" Said Arthur. "I couldn't find anything, not enough time." replied Cobb. "We'll have to try again. We'll need Eames this time. This guy won't trust a single person unless he already knows them." Cobb said. "Fine but I'm not dealing with his mouth again." Arthur said jokingly. Cobb smiled. Arthur and Eames always had trouble seeing eye to eye.

-The dream was not real enough. Their time was up-

Cobb put a bullet in Arthur's head and then his...

The Doctors office was quiet. Arthur lay on the floor next to Richards sleeping body. Cobb was in the chair next to the doctors table. They looked around. "We need to leave now." Arthur took the strap off of Richards wrist and packed up the brief case. Arthur and Cobb left the doctors office. Cobb looked around and they got into a black SUV. "We need to get back to the wear house."


End file.
